Mighty Med: The Secret (Part 1)
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: In a world that's fantasy ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! Kaz and Skylar Storm hook up ... and other things happen! NOW Skylar and Kaz has a HUGE SECRET! Do you want to know what happened between them? READ THIS!


I DONT NOT OWN DISNEY, DISNEY XD, OR THE TV SHOW MIGHTY MED! THIS IS ONLY A FAN FICTION!

The Secret (Part 1)

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar Storm came walking in to Mighty Med from the entrance all of a sudden. As soon as they walk in Kaz says "I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom". Oliver responds back really quick and says "ok take all the time you need" as he glared at Skylar as if he is trying to send her a message with his eyes. Skylar doesn't pick up on it. He starts to sweet talk and flirt with her.

"You are as pretty as the stars in the night sky" Oliver says while raising one eyebrow. "Aw thanks so much, that's so sweet of you to say".

In walks Kaz coming back from the bathroom

"you might not want to use that bathroom for awhile"

"and why is... ohhh nevermind" said Oliver with a disgusted look on his face.

While they was talking Alan peaked around the corner and was able to knock Olivers cup of soda over on to the floor with his telekinesis. It was a mess.

"oh crap!" Oliver yelled in surprise!

"don't worry about it I'll go get the mop so you can clean this up real quick" Kaz said laughing.

"Thanks a billion"

He walks out of the room and reaches the janitors closet.

"The mop must be in here" he said.

MEANWHILE. . . .

"hey I'll be right back Oliver I almost forgot I have to ask Kaz a really important question" Skylar tried to say with a straight face.

She walks out of the room leaving him all by hiself. Meanwhile Kaz opens the door, walks in but while he had his back turned he heard a loud SLAM! BOOM ! He jumped around startled and scared out of his mind. Skylar was standing right in front of him. He didn't know what to say or do. All he could think about his how hot she looked in her tight purple and black suit. It was skin tight fitted on her curvy nice ass. Her bright and silky hair that glistened in the light flowed down past her shoulders. He goes to say something but she stops him by pressing her finger onto his lips. She had a seductive look in her eyes.

"Wanna have some fun?"" she said with a happy smirk on her face.

She leaned in and slowly kissed Kaz on the lips. After a couple of pecks he put one hand behind her head and grabbed her ass with the other one. They started to get into it. They were locking lips. Passionately tonge kissing like they were truly in love. she stops and whispers in his ear "do you want me to suck you?" His eyes lighted up like the sunrise in the morning. "HELL YEAH!" he said with enthusiasm! She got down onto both knees and started to undo his pants. They fell to the ground and out popped a big erection. "HOLY SHIT!" she said with a surprised yet very happy look on her face. She grabbed his shaft and started to give him a handjob moving her hands up and down from the base to the tip. "MMMM YEAH" She spit on it. "I'm a dirty girl" she said looking up at him with her eyes. She stops and wraps her big sexy lips around his 7 inch cock and started to move her mouth up and down. Sucking on it like their was no tomorrow!

"OH FUCK YEAH SKYLAR! SUCK MY COCK!"

"Yeah you like getting a blowjob from Skylar Storm don't you?"

"YES! YES! I DO! SKYLAR STORM'S THE BEST!"

"MAKE ME GAG KAZ! FUCK MY THROAT!"

He started ramming his 7 inch cock down her throat! trusting his shaft into the back of her throat hitting her gag reflexes.

"OMG! YOUR COCK TASTE SO GOOD KAZ! NOW CUM ON MY FACE!"

He started to try to ejaculate on her face.

"COME ON KAZ! CUM ALL OVER SKYLAR STORMS FACE AND HAIR!"

"OH HERE IT COMES!"

She opens her mouth at the last second. SPLAT! The cum was all over her face and in her hair. Some got into her mouth. She started sucking on his cock some more, getting the rest of the cum off of it.

"This was the best day ever but i got to get back to Oliver, we don't want him to be curious or anything" said Skylar getting up off of her knees.

"Wait! maybe we can do this again some time?" Kaz says pulling his pants back up.

Skylar walks to Kaz, looks him face to face, plants one last kiss on him and says "you bet we can do this again" Then Skylar and Kaz leave to go back.


End file.
